


TimeTeam and the PAW Patrol (One Shot).

by Nitro TimeLight (Pupswoof117)



Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:48:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pupswoof117/pseuds/Nitro%20TimeLight
Summary: A one shot that I felt like writing. Rocky from the TimeTeam turns into a hacker in this one as a fair warning. PAW Patrol is mentioned.Don’t do what Tracer did. It’s pretty much going to wind you up in a lot of trouble.





	TimeTeam and the PAW Patrol (One Shot).

**Author's Note:**

> Rocky is Tracer. Still the same Lab we know and love but depicted differently here. He’s just going to wear the Tracer jacket from now on.

We start off with the TimeTeam being bored. Rocky in his room sleeping, and Vanessa watching cable. Pupswoof was talking to the engineers. 

“Why are we stuck here?” Pupswoof barked. 

“The Civil Defense wanted us here in case of emergency. They couldn’t have picked a worse time.” Skylark barked, being really frustrated with how things turned out. 

“After Ryder accused Vanessa of disrupting the PAW Patrol’s actions too many times we got banned from the PAW Patrol. I could have sworn it was someone else.” TimePup barked. 

“I told them time and again that if I was disruptive then I would be kicked out of the TimeTeam directly.” Vanessa barked. 

Rocky got up and left his room. He took Vanessa’s signal machine. 

“You’re aware that’s voice activated, right?” Cali barked. 

“Yeah, and I’m not activating it.” Vanessa barked, not realizing she had opened a pirate signal through the Communication Satellite. 

“Fair enough. I’ll take the signal machine and my Wrench and go back to my room.” Rocky barked. 

Rocky took the name Tracer and began messing with signals. He put on a spare outfit that fit him that made him look a little similar to Pupswoof and fed the voice through his laptop. 

“First one to call…? Ryder. He won’t know it’s me.” Tracer barked. 

When he activated the number he cloaked his location. 

“Hi, Ryder here! What do you need?” Ryder asked. 

“I need you to help Mayor Goodway, because Adventure Bay’s signal is going down in a matter of minutes. I’ll be down to clean up if you need it.” Tracer barked. 

“Who are you? And how do you know this?” Ryder asked. 

“I’m Tracer. Signal’s worst nightmare. I also know how to mess with databases to fix signal problems.” Tracer barked. 

“Hacker? The only creature that would know how Adventure Bay worked would have to have been on the inside. I can tell you’re using a voice changer. You sound a lot like the TimeTeam Rocky. Why are you pirating signal?” Ryder asked. 

Tracer turned off his voice cloak but left everything else on. 

“Alright. You caught me. I can mess with signal through Vanessa’s device. Database hacking is dirt easy if you know what you’re doing. SQL, seriously?” Tracer barked. 

“I sympathize. But why hack and why Tracer of all names? There are other creative names. (No offense?)” Ryder asked. 

“I just like the thrill of fooling with other machines. Tracer is a fitting name and I liked it.” Tracer barked. 

“TimeTeam, that’s what you’re affiliated with, right? And what you want is to bring back our partnership?” Ryder asked. 

“Yes. Also, mind calling me Tracer from now on?” Tracer barked. 

“Sure Tracer. Also, I’ll reverse the blacklist of your team.” Ryder said. 

They ended the call and Tracer with his new name removed all cloaks from his equipment. 

Tracer walked out of his room with Vanessa’s signal machine in his backpack. He quietly put it next to Vanessa and asked her an odd question. 

“Hey Vanessa, is there any way to get a custom jacket that has the name Tracer on it?” Tracer barked. 

“Why? Did you mess with my equipment? At this point I don’t care. Play with my signal jammer all you want. Just don’t break the law with it. If you want a Tracer jacket I’ll make you one.” Vanessa barked. 

When Vanessa made the gray jacket with Tracer’s logo on it (6 computer monitors with arbitrary code on them), Tracer put it on and sat on the couch watching cable with Vanessa. 

 

That’s the end of this one! I felt the need to write a one shot.


End file.
